Mystique
Mystique Personality Impulsiveness: Mystique has extraordinary impulsiveness issues which leads her to get defeated and beaten extremely easily by others. Physical Appearance Since Mystique is a shape-shifter, it is difficult to assume which appearance she takes is her natural one. However, whenever she shows she is a mutant, she always assumes a form with bright blue skin and red hair, so it can be implied that whenever she has those features, she is in her natural form. Throughout the first season, she assumed many different forms, but her natural form had bright blue skin, red hair cut to her shoulders, extending slightly in the back, and pale yellow eyes with no pupils. She had a triangle shaped gem (supposedly like the skull on her forehead from her early years in mainstream comics) on top of her forehead. She usually wore a sleeveless white dress with a high neck, thigh high white boots, and white gloves which reached nearly to her shoulders without covering her fingers. When she came back, her form was still blue-skinned and red-haired, but it was cut slightly different. Her outfit was now black and two pieced, with her top being high necked and showing extreme midriff, skirt with two extremely high thigh slits, two slits on top of the skirt, and barely covered her up. Her boots were at ankle height and her gloves had been thrown out, with only wrapped material around her left wrist. Powers and Abilities Mystique is able to psionically alter the formation of her biological cells at will allowing her to shapeshift into any human, animal, humanoid, or semi-humanoid being of either sex. Her body can also mimic any kind of clothing as well as other materials producing shoes, glasses, watches, etc. She is able to imitate retinas, fingerprints, and voice patterns perfectly. Mystique however cannot mimic the powers of other mutants, only their physical appearance, but she can mimic the physical capabilities of whatever form she takes gaining the power of flight as a bird, fangs and claws as a wolf etc. She is able to change her mass, having become a number of small animal shapes and once pretended to be a statue in the foyer of the Xavier Institute. Mystique's unique mutant physiology grants her enhanced capabilities such as enhanced strength and endurance. Her unique control over her biological cells allows her to rejuvenate them granting her an extended life span. Despite being as old as Magneto she maintains the body of a women in her physical prime. After her powers were increased by Magneto's enhancer on Asteroid M she became immune to telepathic probing and mind control. Originally Mystique could not alter her scent with her form making mutants with enhanced senses like Wolverine and Sabretooth capable of identifying her regardless of her form. However when her powers were enhanced on Asteroid M she developed the ability to alter and completely conceal her scent. Even Wolverine is now incapable of detecting Mystique when she is in disguise as seen when it was revealed in "Day Of Reckoning, Part 2" that Mystique was impersonating Professor Xavier for weeks. As one of Apocalypse's horseman her powers were further enhanced, granting her the ability to split into multiple shapes such as a swarm of bats, gaggle of snakes and several scorpions. She was also able to disguise herself as a puddle of water and seemed to be able to liquefy herself to avoid injury from Wolverine's claws and Cyclops' optic blasts. With Apocalypse's defeat she was freed from his control, whether she retains these advanced abilities is unknown. Early Life She was the first mutant found by Magneto, and using her shapeshifting powers, "sat in" on many of Magnus's initial meetings with his friend Charles Xavier. When Magneto split from Xavier, Raven became Magneto's right hand, using her position as principal of Bayville High to recruit young mutants for the Brotherhood of Mutants. She had a human son, Kurt Wagner, but Magneto experimented on him and awoke his dormant X-Gene, causing him to become a mutant with a demon-like appearance. Mystique took him and tried to escape, but she was chased by Magneto and wolves, causing her to drop Kurt into a river and she weeped. She eventually found him living with a Scottish pair and sadly left knowing he would be happier with them. She eventually adopted a four-year-old daughter known only as Rogue and gave her to her friend Irene Adler, knowing she would later become a mutant. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:The Brotherhood Category:Acolytes Category:Horsemen of Apocalypse